Too late
by queenofallthingsrandom
Summary: Uryu has a problem. He's in love. He doesn't want to be, but he can't control himself around Ichigo. This only exists because I was bored.


Yay! My 6th fic in 4 days! I need friends.

I own nothing.

* * *

(Uryu POV)

Ichigo is just my sparring partner. The only reason that I won't let him get hurt is because I need someone to fight. Yet… whenever he's upset… even when he can still spar with me… why do I want to comfort him? Why does it bother me when he smiles at Rukia? Why do I get angry when Orihime talks about how she likes him?

The feeling I get is… Hate? Jealousy? Or am I just possessive? That has to be it. I don't want anyone touching my sworn enemy.

* * *

Today in class I found myself unable to look away from Ichigo's face. He was staring out the window. The sun was shining on his face, making him look like a god. Instead of his usual frown, a soft smile graced his features. His eyes held no anger, unlike how they usually did, but instead there was… Joy? He looked… perfect. He turned and caught me staring. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks and turned to hide a blush.

Why was I blushing?

There was no reason for it. I need to stay away from Ichigo. He's making me crazy.

We were dismissed to go to lunch, and Ichigo started walking towards me. I darted out of the classroom as fast as I possibly could.

I found a classroom to hide in. Now I wouldn't have to talk to Ichigo.

* * *

(Ichigo POV)

What is going on?

Earlier, Uryu was staring at me for almost a half hour before I turned to look at him. He turned away from me, and I'm pretty sure I saw a blush. Then, when I went to talk to him about it, he ran away. I thought I would find him, during lunch, but he was nowhere in sight. I need to find him. He has to be somewhere in the school…

After checking almost an entire floor, I found him in the last room on this floor. As soon as he saw me, he tried to make a run for it, again. I wouldn't let him.

* * *

(Uryu POV)

Ichigo opened the door, which made me freak out and try to get away. To my horror, Ichigo tackled me and straddled me to keep me on the ground.

"What the hell is going on which you?" He shouted at me.

Instead of answering, I tried to hit him. He grabbed my fist before it could reach his face, and pinned both of my wrists over my head on the floor.

"Let go of me!" I ordered him.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong with you."

I glared at him, which did nothing.

"Nothing's wrong with me!" I insisted.

He leaned his face forward until our lips were niches apart. I was blushing madly at the position we were in. He was on top of me, holding my wrists above my head, his face inches away from mine.

He pulled away and asked one question.

"Why are you blushing?"

"I don't know, maybe because you're on top of me in a rather intimate position. It isn't proper. Get off."

"Why should it bother you? It's not like it matters. I don't like you, and you don't like me." He said ignoring my words.

"Ichigo," I whispered, "Please get off of me. I.. I think I might be in love with you."

At this, he got off me faster than you would think humanly possible.

"I… I… What?" He spluttered a bit. I sat up, but I wouldn't take my gaze away from the floor.

"I know that you heard me." I muttered.

"Uryu, this-" He was cut off by a ringing noise. He pulled out the phone that Rukia had given him and his eyes widened.

"Sorry, Uryu, we _need_ to talk about this, but right now I have to go." He said, before running off.

I don't want to talk about it. I want it to go away.

* * *

(Ichigo POV)

This isn't good. Hundreds of hollows are headed towards the school. And Uryu's in love with me?! I can't let this distract me… but what am I supposed to do? I don't want to totally crush him, but it's not like we could ever be anything, right?

I'm already in my spirit form, heading straight towards the hollows. I'll have to think about Uryu later.

* * *

Damn it! How did this happen?! I was doing so well! I'd defeated more than half of the hollows when the rest of them surrounded me. One of them managed to land a blow at my ribcage. I managed to fight off the rest of them, but I've lost a lot of blood. I don't think I'll make it. They hit me while I was outside of my body, so I don't have a chance. My vision starts to go black and my last thought is of Uryu.

* * *

Don't question my writing! I'm bored and I felt like making Uryu suffer!


End file.
